Jeremy's Pikachu
History Sinnoh Saga Pikachu first appeared in The Pokemon Professor, where it was caught by Jeremy with the help of Professor Rowan's Luxio. Jeremy, prefering to catch his own Starter Pokemon, searched Route 201 for one of his own and managed to capture Pikachu. He later showed Pikachu to Professor Rowan, Sam, Alyssandra and Pascal where it showed to be nervous infront of people it had just met. In the chapter Catching Contest, Jeremy used his Pikachu to help him catch Pokemon to attempt to win the contest. He battled a wild Starly, using Pikachu as his choice Pokemon. Together, the two defeated the Starly and Jeremy captured it, returning to camp later that day with it. Pikachu appeared briefly at the beginning of Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was released with Jeremy's other Pokemon in order to eat. Later, in En Route, Route 204, Pikachu is seen at the beginning of the chapter battling a wild Skuntank, which it soon defeated, allowing Jeremy to capture it. In the following chapter, In the Caves of 204, Pikachu is called upon by Jeremy to battled a wild Bronzong. Pikachu defeats the Bronzong, with Jeremy's tactics and help, and Jeremy captures the wild Pokemon. Ever since then, Pikachu decided to remain outside of its Poke Ball more often, travelling with Jeremy and his friends. Pikachu appeared again in the next chapter, Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, ''where it was seen on Jeremy's shoulder during his coversation with his mother in the morning, and spent the rest of the day with Jeremy, even during the Festival of Honey. In the following chapter, ''Showdown at the Valley Windworks, Jeremy uses Pikachu whilst infiltratin the Team Galactic infested Valley Windworks. Pikachu is first seen knocking out to grunts with its Electric attacks, and then using its attacks to knock out Mar's Zubat before the group's confrontation with Galactic Commander Mars. Pikachu appeared briefly at the beginning of Fuego Ironworks, where it ran alongside Jeremy while the group chased after the two Ambipom. Pikachu returned to camp with Jeremy and Niya, but was presumably returned to its Poke Ball in that time--as it is mentioned by Sam that Pikachu, still being young, was fickle about where it wanted to stay and when it tired out would return to its Poke Ball. In the next chapter, Battle Royale, Part 2, ''Pikachu stood on Jeremy's shoulder while he battled against Alyssandra and her new Eevee. Pikachu reappeared again in ''Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is, ''where it first appeared alongside Jeremy during his time at Amity Square. Here Pikachu played with Jeremy and his other Pokemon, and ended up running away with its Poke Ball, after it refused to return to it. During the chase, Pikachu looses its Poke Ball, and it is unable to be recovered, leaving Pikachu forever unable to return to a Poke Ball. Jeremy, proud that Pikachu has finally made its choice of whether or not it wants to stay in its Poke Ball or with Jeremy, is all right with the loss of the Poke Ball, and returns to his other Pokemon with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu shows up again later, alongside Jeremy, after he meets back up with his friends. After greeting Eliza and receiving an Oran Berry as a treat, Pikachu, hoping to get more berries, stays with Eliza for the remainder of the night. In the following chapter, ''Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up, ''Pikachu appears with Jeremy when Sam runs into them returning from a morning job and workout. Pikachu is revealed to have joined Jeremy on his training regiment to become a Pokemon Ranger. After Jeremy and Pikachu rest up from their run, they appear later in the chapter alongside Sam, being blindfolded by Niya and Drasna and being brought to the Contest Hall to see Alyssandra in her new dress before the Contest began. Once more, Pikachu flocked towards Eliza, hoping for more berries. Pikachu is also present in ''The Hearthome City Contest, where he remains with Jeremy and the rest of the group. He, along with everyone else, watches Alyssandra compete in the Pokemon Contest, eventually winning it. Pikachu is also present for the celebratory dinner afterwards. In the chapter The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, Pikachu appears, as usual, alongside Jeremy, Sam, Niya and Alyssandra. As the group and Pikachu go to explore the explore the festival, all of them, including Pikachu, in traditional robes. Throughout much of the chapter Pikachu sticks with Jeremy, whereever he goes. When the group meets Cynthia, Pikachu takes an instant liking to the former Champion, curling up in her lap and allowing her to pet him. It is unknown if Pikachu was used in the tournament as one of Jeremy's three Pokemon, though Pikachu was last seen sleeping on the seat of the booths at the dinner table. In the following chapter, The Pokemon Poachers, Pikachu is seen as lethargic and sick, having over eaten his fill of Oran Berries. Jeremy cared for him while Sam and Niya explored the sources of the smoke, and was later captured along with the rest of the group's Pokemon by the Black Claw Gang. Pikachu fought alongside the other Pokemon when they were broken from their cages, and escaped with Jeremy afterwards. By the end of the chapter, Pikachu had fallen asleep in Jeremy's saddle, exhausted from the day. In the chapter, Route 209, The Two Towers, Pikachu was captured by an angry Spiritomb along with Jeremy and Niya. He was brought down to the Vault of Souls with his friends and kept there until they're rescued by Sam and Alyssandra with the help of the Great Mother, Maki and the Kagemusha Elite of the Shrine Maidens. Next, in Enzo Returns, Battle with a Little Brother, Pikachu is present for the hatching of Sam's Eevee Egg into two Eevee. Though Pikachu initially attempted to make friends with the new Eevee, their playful, nipping bites at Pikachu's tail and ears caused Pikachu to grumpily withdraw to Jeremy's shoulder. During the battle between Alyssandra and Alex, Pikachu perched himself on Alyssandra's shoulder and gave her support throughout the match. In Solaceon, The Next Contest, ''Pikachu remains on Jeremy's shoulder for much of the contest, cheering on Alyssandra while she Appeals and Battles in the Solaceon Pokemon Contest. Pikachu is shown cheering when Alyssandra passes her Appeal with three nines, and unreservedly so when she wins the Contest. Next in ''Solaceon Ruins, Mystery of the Past, ''the group, spending a relaxing week in Solaceon Town, decides to visit the Solaceon Ruins and see the famous monuments for themselves. They arrive, and discover that the ruins are more than just a single monument, and are much larger than ever expected. Entire underground cities in massive, stone-walled mounds, with a single temple atop the mount on a flat, grassy complex. Dividing up into two groups, Jeremy and Niya, and Sam and Alyssandra, the latter of which Pikachu decides to tag along with. Sam, Alyssandra and Pikachu are also joined by Sam's ghostly apparition of a grandfather, Aurelio. The group splits up, prepared with walkie-talkies, helmet cameras and other safety equipment; fearing a repeat of the Mt. Coronet incident. Once inside, the continue to comb the inner chambers for clues or artifacts or other interesting bits of history when Sam, Alyssandra and Pikachu arrive at the famous Room of Glyphs. Astonished by the carvings on the walls, known as the elusive and impossible to crack Unknown Prime, or U-Prime, language. The group reuinites within the room to try and decipher its mysteries. Alyssandra and Sam reach a breakthrough when they realize some of the scenes depicted in the carvings are actually duplicates of some in the antechamber to the Vault of Souls. After realizing this, Sam is given a temporary lucky lapse where he is able to decipher but a single phrase in the writing on the wall. This opens a wall alcove, hidden for hundreds of years, and within it, a small wooden box. The group flees the scene, absconding with the wooden box and its key and placing everything in the room back as it was before. Later, the group opens the wooden chest, only to find small ivory tiles with carvings of the U-Prime alphabet on them. There are supposedly several sets of tiles, yet they are unable to decipher what the purpose of these tiles is, or what they mean. In the following chapter, ''The Pokemon Daycare, ''the group is unable to decide where to go or what to do as they are deciding what to do on their last day in town. Alyssandra wants to do some shopping in the downtown core of Solaceon and then relax by the pool with her Pokemon. Niya wants to go to the library and study more on the U-Prime language. While Jeremy wishes to join Niya, but only after he's had his daily run with his Pokemon, aiming to get fit for the Pokemon Ranger Entrance Exam. Sam, on the otherhand, didn't want to do either, and instead decided to go visit Hideo and Hotaru Yamamoto, while Aurelio tagged along in spirit. The group goes their separate ways as Sam travelled to the outskirts of Solaceon Town. Pikachu joins Jeremy for his run, as well as the library study with Niya afterwards. Pikachu appeared in ''The Battle n' Breakfast, cheering on Sam during his match with Ernest Victree from the bench along with Jeremy, Niya, Alyssandra and Aurelio. Pikachu was mentioned by name and appeared in Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where not only was he present for the final goodbye dinner, but helped lead Jeremy's other Pokemon in the renovation efforts of the cavern refuge. Pikachu appeared alongside Sam in ''Veilstone City, Sam's First Defeat. Here Pikachu spent most of the chapter on Sam's shoulder, giving him support as he battled Maylene and her Machoke. Pikachu appeared in ''Team Galactic Returns, ''where he was called upon to battle Team Galactic's Pokemon. Pikachu dispatched his foe quickly, and aided in the defeat of Team Galactic and the reclaiming of Dawn's, Lucas's and Barry's Pokedexes. Moves Known Trivia *Pikachu is the only Starter Pokemon owned by one of the principle characters to have been caught rather than gifted *Pikachu is the only Pokemon seen to travel outside of its Poke Ball, although irregularly *According to Sam, Pikachu is still a young Pokemon Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)